Alemander I
| home = Zazesspur, Tethyr | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = Ruler | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1038 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1145 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Natan | spouses = | siblings = Coram II | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = Lions' Dynasty | start of reign = 1071 DR | end of reign = 1145 DR | predecessor = Teremir Bormul II (Bormul Dynasty) | successor = Coram III | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = Wizard | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} King Alemander I of the House of Ithal-Strohm-Bormul was the seventh king of the Lions' Dynasty of Tethyr. Called Alemander the Spellbinder, he was regarded as one of the Hero-Kings of Tethyr. Abilities Alemander was a wizard before he became a monarch. Possessions Alemander's sword, the Lion's Sword, was forged by a dwarven ally. Alemander later enchanted the blade, granting it the power of flame, a magical power that was rare at that time for weapons in Tethyr. Activities As king, Alemander I gave royal contributions to support the orders of Tormish and Ilmatari priests at Barakmordin, who had supported him in his rise to power. With these funds, the fortified abbey received its outer walls and a new central keep. Relationships Alemander I was the oldest grandson of King Coram I. He had three sisters and a younger brother named Coram II, who for some reason lost to scholars, took the throne before him. History Alemander was born in 1038 DR. In 1050 DR, when Alemander was only a boy, his family was traveling with a caravan when they were attacked by a group of three wereboars. His father Natan died saving all of them. In 1070 DR, Teremir Bormul started a coup against King Coram II, Alemander's brother. In the month of Kythorn, after a personal duel, Coram II was killed by Teremir, who took the throne as Teremir II and restored the dynasty of his great-grandfather. Before a year had passed, however, Alemander avenged his death and retook the throne for the Lions' Dynasty by the month of Ches. In the first year of his reign, Alemander had all of Teremir's heirs executed. In 1090 DR, King Alemander forced a treaty with King Imnel IV of neighboring Amn. As part of the treaty, Amn ceded all of its lands south of the Tethir Road to Tethyr in exchange for a large sum of money and military support against monsters in the region. Alemander lived an exceptionally long life for a human, over 100 years, dying at last in 1145 DR. He was succeeded by his third-oldest great-grandson, Coram III. Appendix References Connections Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Males Category:Tethyrians Category:Humans Category:Wizards (2e) Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Zazesspur Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Members of the Lions' Dynasty Category:Members of House Tethyr